


Make you happy

by cachal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Love, M/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prose Poem, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, Trust, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachal/pseuds/cachal
Summary: Imagine making love to Isaac...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

He bucks up, but you firmly hold him down at his hips.  
His breath goes faster, his heart is racing and his long fingers cling to the white sheets.  
You love how his flat stomach is trembling while he tries to get a grip.  
You study his face: closed eyes, blushed cheeks and eyebrows raised in ecstasy.  
His perfect angelic face, that you love so much...  
His panting is probably the sexiest thing you've ever heard.  
You bend down to plant a kiss near the tip of his delightfully twitching member, which earns you a whimper.  
You love seeing him like this: trusting you completely and in total bliss.  
It only takes you one more firm stroke to get him over the edge.  
His whole glistening body is shaking while he cums.  
The most alluring thought is that you did this to him, that you are able to make him feel this way.  
Nothing makes you more grateful than being able to make him happy, because you belive that this amazing human being deserves all the happiness in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really guilty for writing this! And even more so for finding a video, that goes too well with it. Just search for 'no hands underwear' and you will find a guy in gray boxer briefs, who just happens to look like - you know...
> 
> PS: Listened to 'Happy' from 'Secrets in Stereo' while writing this.


End file.
